


can't wait to get you alone

by Timballisto



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, for once, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets clingy, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't wait to get you alone

**Author's Note:**

> For my secret santa darkduckguy. Cross posted on tumblr and here.

The ginger was setting her teeth on edge.

"…have you checked out the auditorium?" The science one asked; usually they were one of the most tolerable of the bunch but there was something about today that had Carmilla’s hackles up. She felt irrationally irritated with everyone, and even Laura had asked what’d gotten into her soy milk that morning.  
"The one that no one acknowledges publicly, or the one dedicated to the Druids?" Laura answered. The whiteboard was out, and Laura was marking off locations on her crudely drawn Silas map.

"The one with the inexplicably floating statue." La Fontaine said, pointing to an unmarked corner of the campus.

Ugh. They were conversing. It was going to be _forever_ until Carmilla could have some peace and quiet and Laura all to herself-

Wait.

Carmilla furrowed her brow, letting her eyes stare unseeingly at the pages of her book.

_Wait._

Carmilla counted back in her head, her eyebrows lifting. It’d been… three weeks. Three. Weeks. 

How had she and Laura gone that long without any time alone? Sure, they hung out together with their little group, and occasionally saved the campus together but… Carmilla couldn’t think of a time when they’d had so much as a serious make-out session in the past fortnight.

Oh god. She was irritated because she was _horny._

"Oookay." Carmilla said, pushing off of her bed and rising to her feet. "Time for Tweedledee here to leave."

Laura blinked. “Uh, why?” 

Carmilla ignored Laura’s question and stared hard at La Fontaine, pointedly reaching out and grabbing Laura’s hand.

"No, it’s okay Laura." La Fontaine said, grinning. They tucked their manilla folder full of notes under their arm and shrugged into their jacket, already halfway out the door. "Perry said she needed my help with dinner tonight, so I better get going!"

"It’s 1:30," Laura said, frowning. "Why would Perry-"

"Bye Laura!" La Fontaine called, and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Weird." Laura said, curling her fingers in Carmilla’s own.

"Not so weird." Carmilla said. She was intent on the still oblivious Laura, "Want to know something _really_ strange?”

"What?" Laura asked, turning to face her girlfriend. Her smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and Carmilla resisted the brief urge to press her lips to it.

"It’s been two weeks since I kissed you last." Carmilla admitted, and if there was a little shame in her heart, she hid it well. Sometimes she lost track of time, measuring her life in months and years instead of precious days. It was no excuse, but sometimes Carmilla felt the urgent pull of time ticking away whenever she remembered that it’d been a month since she’d spent any real amount of time with Laura.

"That’s not true." Laura frowned, mentally counting back. "You kissed me yesterday-"

"That was barely a kiss." Carmilla retorted.

"Oh, really?" Laura snorted, slipping her hand from Carmilla’s and winding them around the vampire’s waist.

"It’s been a while since I took you out on a date, too." Carmilla continued. She followed Laura’s lead and slid her arms beneath Laura’s own and then they were dancing.

"There are two people in this relationship. I haven’t taken you out on a date in a while either.”

"True." Carmilla smiled gently. "Wanna make up for lost time with me?"

Laura leaned up and kissed her. Her smile was contagious. “Sounds good.”


End file.
